Slogans e Publicidade
by FireKai
Summary: No dia em que a Hilary trouxe um jornal para o dojo, ninguém imaginava que o dia se tornaria muito divertido. Porquê? Por causa dos anúncios hilariantes do jornal. Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

Em mais um dia sem nada para fazer, os Blade Breakers estavam no dojo do avô do Tyson. O avô do Tyson tinha saído com o Daichi. O Kai encontrava-se encostado à parede de uma das salas, de olhos fechados.

O Ray estava a meditar, de pernas cruzadas. O Kenny estava entretido a teclar no seu computador. O Tyson e o Max estavam a conversar animadamente.

A Hilary entrou nesse momento na sala, trazendo um jornal consigo.

"Então Hilary, o jornal tem algumas notícias interessantes?" perguntou o Max.

"Nem por isso." respondeu a Hilary. "Uns assaltos, dois desastres, dois homicídios e pouco mais."

A Hilary sentou-se ao pé do Tyson e do Max.

"Mas o que eu gosto no jornal são os slogans da publicidade e os anúncios." disse a Hilary, folheando o jornal.

O Max e o Tyson chegaram-se mais para ao pé da Hilary para poderem ver o jornal.

"Olhem para esta!" disse a Hilary, apontando para uma publicidade.

**Com o remédio Portos, você até levanta os mortos**

"Os mortos?" perguntou o Tyson.

"É para captar a atenção." esclareceu a Hilary. "Olhem para este."

**Zéquinha anão, trata do seu coração**

"Será que isto tem a ver com romance?" perguntou o Max.

"Ou pode ser doenças do coração." sugeriu o Tyson.

"De qualquer forma, deixem lá o Zéquinha em paz que eu vou continuar a ver o que há aqui." disse a Hilary. "Aha!"

**Com vestidos Pimpão, você vai fazer um figurão**

"Uau, estes vestidos são lindos." disse a Hilary. "Quem me dera ter um."

"Os preços são astronómicos." disse o Max.

"Pois é." concordou o Tyson. "Olhem esta publicidade."

**Kambrósia alemã, aluga-lhe um divã**

Os três amigos rebolaram no chão a rir.

"Coitada da Kambrósia." disse o Tyson.

"Quando precisarmos de um divã já sabemos." disse o Max.

O Kenny desligou o computador e aproximou-se deles.

"Então, o que estão a fazer?" perguntou o Kenny.

"A ler os anúncios e publicidades do jornal." respondeu a Hilary.

"É divertido." disse o Max.

"Junta-te a nós." sugeriu a Hilary.

"Está bem." disse o Kenny.

"Vamos lá continuar a ler." disse o Tyson. "Vejam este."

**Com Papix Papiel, nunca fica sem papel**

"De certeza que o papel não presta para nada." disse a Hilary.

"Nem conheço a marca." disse o Tyson.

"Eu também não." disse o Kenny.

"Olhem este aqui!" exclamou o Max.

**Alugo casa sem teto nem chão, a pessoas que não a queiram danificar. Por favor, contacte a Zulmira Peixeira.**

"Quem é que no seu perfeito juízo iria alugar uma casa destas?" perguntou a Hilary.

"Melhor, quem é que no seu perfeito juízo ia pôr um anúncio destes no jornal?" perguntou o Kenny.

Os outros acenaram em concordância.

"Deixa ver... olha para este aqui." disse o Max, apontando para um canto da página do jornal.

**Precisa-se de emprega bonita e atraente para fazer limpezas. O pagamento depende da beleza. Assinado: O patrão que a vai supervisionar.**

"Ai credo! Que tarado!" queixou-se a Hilary.

"Teve graça." disse o Max.

"Isto é só para gente doida." disse o Kenny.

"Então e este?" perguntou o Tyson.

**Salsicha procura pão suculento para junção amorosa num cachorro quente. Se estiver interessado, ligue para o 9912390154.**

Os quatro amigos começaram a rir-se e a rebolar no chão.

"Que ideias que estas pessoas têm." disse a Hilary.

"E o dinheiro que elas devem ter de pagar para isto sair no jornal." disse o Kenny.

O Ray aproximou-se deles.

"Então Ray, também vens ver os anúncios do jornal?" perguntou o Tyson.

"Parece que sim." disse o Ray. "Vocês fazem demasiado barulho para eu meditar."

Os outros não pareceram muito afectados pelo comentário dele.

"Olhem para este." disse o Max.

**Com sapatos Terada, anda tudo à porrada**

"Bom, eu é que não vou usar desses sapatos." disse o Kenny.

"Nem eu." disse o Max.

"Este é um slogan péssimo." disse o Ray.

"Pelo menos rima." disse a Hilary.

"Olhem para este." disse o Tyson, apontando para o meio de uma página.

**Coxo procura rapariga muda, que tenha um irmão cego para relacionamento semi-sério. Gosto muito de falar, infelizmente ninguém me ouve, por isso quero uma rapariga muda para que me deixe falar abertamente. Quanto ao irmão, bem há coisas que ele não vai querer ver.**

Os cinco amigos começaram a rir sem parar.

"Coitada da rapariga muda." disse a Hilary, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Até choramos a rir." disse o Tyson.

"Acho que sinto mais pena do irmão dela." disse o Ray.

"Vejam este slogan." disse o Max.

**Beba Champanhe Copove, mas não se afogue**

"Péssimo slogan." disse a Hilary.

"Horrível." concordou o Tyson.

"Não presta para nada." disse o Kenny.

"Hum, este anúncio parece interessante, mas não percebo nada." disse o Ray.

**V.V. procura R.N.B. para C.S. Tenho C.G. e os D. são M.M.**

"O que são estas letras? O que querem dizer?" perguntou o Ray.

"Não faço a mínima ideia." disse o Tyson.

"Nem eu." disse o Kenny.

"Ai, vocês não percebem nada." disse a Hilary, com ar de sabichona. "O anúncio quer dizer: Velho viúvo procura rapariga nova e bonita para compromisso sério. Tenho cabelo grisalho e os dentes são mesmo meus."

"Os dentes são mesmo meus? Não percebi." disse o Max.

"Duh!" disse a Hilary. "Quer dizer que não usa dentadura."

"Ah, estou a ver." disse o Max.

"Este é de uma companhia de aviação." disse o Ray.

**Nos aviões da Lazza, você sente-se em casa**

"Bom, este slogan até não é mau." disse a Hilary.

"Até é bastante bom." disse o Kenny.

O Kai caminhou até ao pé deles lentamente e depois sentou-se.

"Também queres ver os anúncios Kai?" perguntou o Kenny.

"Hunf." disse o Kai.

"Bom, vamos lá continuar." disse a Hilary.

**Com a ajuda do Manuel da Palha, livre-se de toda a tralha**

"Deve ser algo a ver com mudanças." disse o Max.

"Ou com o ferro velho." disse o Ray.

"Decididamente eu não o vou chamar." disse o Kenny.

"Será que se lhe pedíssemos ele levava o Tyson?" perguntou o Kai.

"Ei!" gritou o Tyson, furioso.

"Calma rapazes!" gritou a Hilary.

"Olha um anúncio sobre comida." disse o Tyson, olhando para o jornal.

**Vende-se carne de porco. Se comprar mais de cinco quilos, o porco do meu marido vai entregar-lhe a carne a casa. Beijos da Jaquina Talhante.**

"A chamar nomes ao marido..." disse o Kai. "Que pessoas sem classe."

"Pois é." concordou o Ray.

"Será que a carne é boa?" perguntou o Tyson.

"Tyson!" gritaram os outros.

"Bolas, não disse nada demais." queixou-se o Tyson.

"Temos aqui um outro anúncio." disse a Hilary.

**Dora Alice a taróloga e vidente, trata de si e de toda a gente**

Todos se riram, com excepção do Kai.

"Tenho de ver se a consulto." disse a Hilary.

"Para ver se arranjas um namorado?" perguntou o Tyson.

"Claro que não. Se eu quisesse um, já o tinha arranjado." disse a Hilary.

"Duvido ¬¬" disse o Tyson.

A Hilary deu um murro ao Tyson, fazendo-o desmaiar.

"Aqui estamos na parte das pessoas mortas." disse o Ray.

"Uh." disseram o Kenny e o Max ao mesmo tempo.

**Morreu Ambrósia Manuela. Descanse em paz e Deus queira que nunca mais acorde. Assinado: A nora dela.**

"Coitada da Ambrósia." disse o Max.

"Estou farto de vos ouvir." disse o Kai, levantando-se. "Vou treinar."

"Eu vou contigo Kai." disse o Ray, seguindo o Kai para fora da sala.

"Bom, vou voltar a trabalhar no meu computador." disse o Kenny.

"Por hoje chega de anúncios." disse o Max.

"Bom, vou ver se encontrou a revista de astrologia que deixei aqui no outro dia." disse a Hilary.

E assim cada um foi fazer uma coisa, deixando o Tyson desmaiado no meio do chão.

**E fim. Pronto, o que acharam da fic? Mandem reviews por favor.**


End file.
